


I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by MetalKitty98



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalKitty98/pseuds/MetalKitty98
Summary: Elsa's and Honeymaren's first date is ruined by some rain. Or is it?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Honeymaren opened the passenger door to her car to allow Elsa to rush in. She quickly closed the door and ran over to the driver's side and got in. Both women were soaked to the bone from the storm that was happening outside. Honeymaren turned to Elsa. "Well, that was unexpected. I thought the weatherman said it was suppose to be all sunshine today. Did you grab the picnic stuff?"

Elsa held up a basket and then sat it down on the purple and black, checkered blanket in her lap. "Its right here." She ran her fingers through her blonde locks and sighed. "I'm so sorry our date was ruined. I tried so hard to make it perfect."

Honermaren gently grabbed Elsa's chin and turned her face to look at her. "Hey, Baby. It isn't ruined. In fact, I think its just beginning."

"What do you mean?"

Honeymaren let out a small laugh and began driving out of the parking lot. "You'll find out."

The ride was filled with smiles, laughter, and stories of their childhood. Honeymaren and Elsa first met a year ago at a get together that Elsa's sister had. Anna's boyfriend, now fiance, had invited his best friend, Ryder, who brought along his sister, Honeymaren. The two girls hit it off from the very beginning, becoming fast friends. after a few months of knowing each other, Elsa began to look at her best friend in another light. Honeymaren's laughter always made Elsa's day and her heart began to race every time they hugged. they hugged. Whenever Elsa saw her friend after she got done working out, her face would start to heat up. Elsa always had an excuse, but eventually she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Lucky for her, Honeymaren had been in love with her since the moment she laid eyes on her and asked her out.

Today was suppose to be their first date. They were going to have a picnic in the park, but it started raining before they even laid out the blankets. Now the two girls were headed to wherever Honeymaren was taking them. "So, Anna just face planted into her own birthday cake. It was absolutely the most entertaining birthday we have ever had."

Honeymaren threw her head back and let out a bellowing laugh at Elsa's story. Elsa couldn't stop staring at her. She admired her melodicic laugh and the way her golden eyes seemed so bright, even with the stormy weather outside.

Honeymaren glanced in her girlfriend's direction. "What are staring at?"

"I'm just admiring how beautiful you are."

Honeymaren smiled, then sat up straight. "We're here." 

Elsa looked out her window. "This is your place, Honey."

Honeymaren smirked. "I know. We are finishing our date here. Now, on the count of three, we are going to get out of the car and run as fast as we can towards my house. Are you ready?" Elsa gave a small nod. "Aright. One, two, Three!" The girls quickly got out of the car and ran toward the house. Honey fumbled with the keys when they got to the door, but eventually got it opened and the couple stumbled inside while giggling. Honey closed the door behind them and locked it. "Okay, we should change into some dry clothes before anything else. Come one, you can wear some of mine."

After getting changed, Honeymaren ordered Elsa to stay in her room. "Why do I have to stay in here?"

"Because, love, it's a surprise." She then quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Elsa flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She took a quick look around the room. It was a pretty average room with a dresser, a full sized bed, a nightstand, a lamp, and some pictures. Honeymaren's house wasn't very big, but it was comfortable and very welcoming, so much more than Elsa's giant mansion that she inherited from her father. The bedroom door opened a little, just enough for Honey to poke her head through. "Alright, it's ready. But, you have to close your eyes." Elsa smiled and did as she was told. She felt calloused hands cover her grab her own, helped her up off the bed, and then begin to lead her out of the room. Elsa felt the floor beneath her change from hardwood to carpet and knew she was in the living room since that was the only room in the house that had carpet. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Elsa opened her blue eyes and gasped at the sight before her. A fire had been lit in the fire place and dozens of candles were placed all around the room. In front of the fireplace was a red blanket with the food they were suppose to have on their picnic placed on nice china plates instead of the paper ones they were originally suppose to use. There was spaghetti, strawberries, salad, brownie, and instead of the pink lemonade they were going to drink, two glasses of champagne were placed on either side of the blanket. A single candle was placed in the middle of the blanket. Honeymaren bowed down and gestured towards the food. "Dinner is served m'lady" 

"Oh, Honey, it's beautiful." The two girls sat down and began to eat. A comfortable fell upon the two as they ate. Eventually the sun set and the rain slamming against the window slowed and quieted to a light tapping. Honeymaren suddenly stood up. "I think we need some music. It's far too quiet in here." She walked over to a speaker and hooked up her phone to it. She scrolled for a few seconds before her eyes lit up and she clicked on one. "I love this song so much. Come on, dance with me." She said while holding her hand out towards Elsa.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I don't dance."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes and walked over to Elsa. She grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Come on, no one is here to see us. It's just us two." She guided one of Elsa's hands to her shoulder then grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She leaned in as the music started and whispered, "Just follow my lead."

_You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off you_

Holding each other close, the two girls swayed to the music. Elsa felt her girlfriend's breath on her cheek as she muttered the words to the song.

_Pardon the way that I stare_  
_There's nothing else to compare_  
_The sight of you leaves me weak_  
_There are no words left to speak_  
_But if you feel like I feel_  
_Please let me know that is real_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_

Honeymaren pulled back as the music picked up speed and smiled. Elsa let out a squeal as her girlfriend dipped her and pulled her back up. 

_I love you baby_  
_And if it's quite all right_  
_I need you baby_  
_To warm the lonely nights_  
_I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say_

The two began to dance around the room, careful not to step on any candles or food. 

_Oh pretty baby_  
_Don't bring me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Now that I've found you stay_  
_And let me love you, baby_  
_Let me love you_

Honey spun Elsa around so her back was pressed to her front and laid her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Elsa held onto Honeymaren's arms that were crossed over her chest. The couple slowed to a sway as the music slowed again.

_You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off You_

When the music began to speed up again Honeymaren let go of Elsa and stepped away. The blonde turned around and tried to hold back a laugh at the sight of her girlfriend shaking her hips to the rhythm of the song. Honey pointed at her and began to sing the song at the top of her lungs.

_I love you baby_  
_And if it's quite all right_  
_I need you baby_  
_To warm the lonely nights_  
_I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say_

Elsa shimmied her shoulders along to the beat and danced with her girlfriend, both lost in the music and each other.

_Oh pretty baby_  
_Don't bring me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Now that I've found you stay_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Trust in me when I say_

The two came together again and took each others hands and continued to dance with Honeymaren occasionally spinning Elsa around.

_I need you baby_  
_Well, will when you come my way_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Now that I've found you stayed_  
_I really love you baby_  
_Let me love you_

Panting and holding each other close, blue eyes met golden ones as the music stopped. Honeymaren glanced down at Elsa's lips and licked her own. "I would really liked to kiss you right now." Elsa gave a quick nod and the both leaned in, meeting each other halfway. Their lips moved tenderly as they pulled each other close. They pulled apart to breathe and rested their foreheads together. " I don't know about you, but this has been the best date of my life." Elsa just laughed and pulled Honey in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. Leave a comment if you want more.


End file.
